Nothing's Like Before
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione held on to the good things in life.


Author Note: Many thanks to my wonderful cheerleader and beta, gaeilgerua. I hope everyone enjoys.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. TWD is owned by AMC and Robert Kirkman, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this story.

* * *

 **Nothing's Like Before**

Hermione gripped the dirty sheets of the prison cot, biting down on her lower lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Only a thin sheet separated her cell from the rest of the cellblock. They could easily be caught, though Hermione knew that many of the other occupants of the prison knew about their relationship. Hermione also knew that Daryl likely wouldn't care if anyone saw them… He certainly wasn't shy.

Daryl's fingers gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her arse, his fingers playing with her clit. Each time his fingers brushed over her sensitive nub, she felt herself grow closer and closer to her orgasm. She whimpered helplessly, pressing her face onto the bed.

He grunted, thrusting into her harder with each thrust. "That's it," he whispered, his voice low and hoarse. "Take it, Hermione."

"Daryl," she hissed. She came with a whispered cry, her face still pressed against the sheets so she wasn't too loud. Her toes curled, her inner walls fluttering.

He fucked her roughly then, mercilessly pushing in and out of her arse before he let out a low growl, spilling himself inside of her. He leant over her body, kissing and nipping at her neck. He muttered something under his breath.

Once he was spent, Daryl pushed himself up off her, pulling his cock out. He brushed the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief before wiping some come off his cock. "Ya good?" he gruffly asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded, sitting up. "Fine," she replied. Her arse was sore, but that was nothing new. She always ached after a bought with Daryl. She slipped her knickers back on and pulled up her jeans, hating that she felt sticky and wet beneath her clothes. _It'll have to do until I can bathe later_ , she reminded herself. It was moments like this that she missed using magic the most.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Hermione asked as she got ready for the rest of the day herself. She placed her knife in its sheath before checking to see if her gun was loaded. When she saw that it was, she put it in her holster.

"Goin' out hunting," Daryl replied, loading his own weaponry as well.

"Be careful," Hermione said, stopping to look Daryl in the eye.

"Always am," Daryl answered, tenderly touching her cheek before he exited the cell.

Hermione sighed. Daryl was never one to talk, but sometimes she wished he'd offer more. She wished he would say how he felt, not only about her, but about anything. He always kept everything inside, never letting any of it out. Both she and Carol constantly told him that he needed to talk, but he wouldn't.

In the end, Hermione respected that he was a private man. He would talk to her when he was ready. Putting her hair up into a messy bun, Hermione exited her cell as well. She had work to do out in the gardens.

* * *

Hermione sat back on her heels, wiping the sweat from her face. It was hot in the sun, and crawling on her hands and knees in the dirt pulling weeds wasn't exactly her idea of fun. But it was the job Rick gave her, so she would do it. Everyone at the prison did their fair share, it was why their group worked so well.

Looking around at the thriving garden, Hermione took a moment to be thankful. For a time, Hermione had thought that she and Harry were going to die out in the woods. She didn't know if it would be from the starvation or the Walkers, but she was certain death was on their doorstep.

And that's when Daryl found them. He found the two of them huddled together in a makeshift hut, trying to stay alive but barely handling it. He asked them a few questions, and Hermione supposed they answered them right because Daryl brought them back to the group and introduced them to Rick.

That had been three months ago, give or take. Hermione had lost track of the days. There was no point in keeping track anyways, as the world had gone to shite.

They were in Alabama when it happened. Harry and her had been tracking down her parents to try and reverse their memories. For some reason, her parents had left Australia and moved to Alabama to open a dentistry there. They followed the trail in hopes of finding her parents.

It happened slowly, but both Hermione and Harry noticed they were having difficulty casting spells. Within a few days, Hermione could no longer cast anything. Harry's ability ended soon after.

That's when they started hearing things on the television. People were going insane. Cannibals were everywhere. It was all the media could talk about. And all at once, it happened. The power was out. Phones didn't work. Chaos ensued.

Hermione and Harry tracked Hermione's parents down, but it was too late. They found Monica and Wendell Wilkins, but they were Walkers. Hermione had thought she was going to die right then and there, but Harry saved her. He kept her from falling apart, even though the entire world was falling apart.

All they had left was each other.

Sniffling, Hermione reached up and wiped away the few tears that had fallen. She returned to the task at hand – pulling weeds.

* * *

"Look at you," a voice said, startling Hermione. She jumped slightly, looking up. "Harry!" she cried, getting to her feet and running towards him. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly before kissing him fiercely. "Thank Merlin you're all right," she whispered, kissing him once more.

"Love you," Harry assured her, returning the kiss. Pulling away, he cupped her cheek. "You all right?"

"Fine," Hermione replied. She knew that he could tell she had cried a little earlier. Somehow, Harry always knew. "How was the run? Did you find anything good?"

"Some baby food for Judith," Harry responded, shaking his head. "So damn lucky that we found it. Some medicine too. Nothing else, unfortunately."

"Those are both very important things," Hermione told him. "I'm sure Rick and everyone else will appreciate it."

Harry just took a moment, holding Hermione close to him. She reveled in the contact. Where Daryl was often distant, Harry was warm and comforting. They were opposites, but they balanced each other out in a way.

"Want to go wash up in the river?" Harry suggested after a moment, noticing the grime on her face.

"Sure," Hermione nodded. There was a nice river not too far from the prison that many of the group used to bath or wash laundry. "I could use a nice wash."

"You smell like you could use a nice wash," Harry teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Shut it, you," Hermione replied cheekily, pushing him slightly. Taking his hand, the two of them made their way to the river, checking out with Maggie, who was on gate duty.

When they reached the river, Hermione sat in the grass and began to unlace her boots. "Daryl's out hunting," she told Harry. "I'm hoping he brings back some meat. I've been craving it."

Harry took a seat in the grass next to her. "You know you can always have my meat," he said, giving her a saucy wink.

"Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed. "You are far too cheeky today."

Harry laughed, pulling his shirt up over his head. "Yeah, but you love me." He pulled his own boots off before shimmying out of his jeans.

"That I do," Hermione whispered, watching as Harry finished stripping down. He jumped right into the river, water splashing up onto her. "Hey!" she exclaimed before undressing and jumping into the water with him.

The water was cool and refreshing, and at once, Hermione felt more relaxed. She swam to the surface, breathing in the fresh air. The river was just deep enough that her feet barely touched the bottom. She didn't know how they were so lucky to have such clear water near their camp. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that it was magic.

Harry swam over to her, pulling her into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "Do you ever think about them?"

Hermione knew who _them_ was without clarification. Ron, Luna, Neville, the rest of the Weasleys… those they would never see again. Hermione's heart ached in her chest. "Yes," she whispered, closing her eyes. "So much, Harry." Once upon a time, Hermione imagined that she and Ron would settle down. She imagined getting her apprenticeship in Charms or Transfiguration. But she knew that would never happen.

The world had truly gone to shite. Not just the United States, but the world.

"I just hope they're okay," she whispered, although she and Harry both knew it likely wasn't true. "I miss everyone."

"They were our family," Harry told her, looking guilty at making her cry.

"Yes, but this is our family now. You, me, Daryl… Rick, Maggie, and everyone else." Hermione looked Harry in the eye. "This is where we belong now."

"I know," Harry answered. "So long as I have you, Hermione, I as happy as I can be. We'll get through this together."

Hermione kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body flush against his. At once, she felt his hardened cock brush against her. Their kiss deepened, and soon they were kissing each other with a hurried urgency. "Need you," she murmured against his lips.

"You said Daryl went out hunting?" Harry asked.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, but you know he's probably watching us in the bushes somewhere now." She smirked at Harry. She knew her other lover and was more than certain he was watching them.

"Let's give him a good show, then," Harry said, giving her a wink. He slipped his hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit. Hermione moaned loudly, still holding onto Harry. He was tall enough where he could stand in the river without worry.

"Now, Harry," Hermione begged, her body tightening in anticipation. Every time his hand glided over her body, chills ran up her spine. His touch always caused her to come undone. "I need you inside of me, now."

"So bossy," Harry teased, but they both knew he loved it. After all, Hermione had always been a bossy person. He lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her smoothly, groaning at the feel of her wet heat surrounding his cock.

Hermione gasped as she felt him begin to thrust. His lips kissed her neck, biting and sucking at her collarbone. The water sloshed between them as she held on tightly, gasping and moaning as he fucked her.

"Harry," she purred, feeling her body grow closer to orgasm. He slipped his hand between their bodies and he played with her clit as best he could, stroking her despite the awkward angle. She kissed him roughly, biting his lower lip hard.

The small gasp of pain Harry elicited was enough to send Hermione over the edge. She came with a cry, meeting Harry's thrusts as best she could. Her inner walls gripped his cock tightly as she came, pleasure spreading throughout her.

"Fuck," Harry hissed. He slipped out of Hermione, his hand quickly going to his cock. He finished himself off, wanking himself roughly.

Hermione watched eagerly, biting her lower lip as she observed. The sight of Harry wanking was always a hot one. There was just something in the way a man touched his own cock that turned Hermione on.

Turning around, Hermione was unsurprised to see Daryl on the grassy shore. He grinned at her, putting out the cigarette he had been smoking. "Come here, girl," he said gruffly, beckoning her forward with his hand.

"What happened to hunting?" Hermione asked as she swam towards the shore.

"Got a few squirrels," Daryl replied. "Carol's gonna make soup with them."

Hermione's stomach grumbled. "Hear that, Harry? Squirrel soup for dinner."

"Thank Merlin," Harry said, following Hermione to the shore, but staying in the water.

As she stood up on dry land, she helped herself to Daryl's poncho, wrapping herself in it. "Did you like what you saw?"

"You're insatiable," Daryl said with a dry laugh.

"Mmmhmm," Hermione said, grinning at Daryl. "The two of you love it, though." She went to sit next to Daryl, squealing with delight as he pulled her into his lap instead.

"We certainly do," Harry said, watching the two of them with interest.

Daryl kissed Hermione briefly before pinning her with a dark look. "I want to taste you." He said it so low, so sensually, that she almost missed it.

"What? Out here? Anyone could see us." Hermione flushed.

"Ain't no one gonna see us," Daryl assured her. "And if they do, who cares. We ain't doin' anythin' wrong."

Hermione worried her lower lip, but nodded. She knew that it was silly to be shy. Everyone knew they were a triadic relationship. They weren't do anything wrong, as Daryl said.

"Come on, I want you to sit on my face," Daryl commanded, patting her on the bottom. He lay back, looking at her with an eager look.

Usually, Hermione would be shy about such a command, but she knew that she would certainly be reaping the benefits from obeying, so she did. She crawled up his body, stopping so that her centre hovered over his face. She kept his poncho wrapped around her body tightly.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt his tongue brush her centre. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her in place. "Gods," she whispered as he ran his tongue along her slit, teasing her. Her eyes fluttered closed as pleasure washed over her. She began to move her hips slightly, fucking his face as he licked every inch of her. He sucked on her clit, enjoying the soft whimpers she was emitting.

Hermione felt a presence behind her and at once knew it was Harry. He must have gotten out of the water and was now straddling Daryl's hips, pressed behind her. "You look so hot right," he murmured in her ear before kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

"Harry, Daryl," she whimpered in pleasure as Harry reached around and began to squeeze her breasts. His fingers found her nipples, gently tugging on them. It was all too much for her. She came with a cry, Daryl eagerly lapping up her juices. She would have collapsed if it wasn't for his strong grip on her legs.

Harry unzipped Daryl's jeans, pulling them down and freeing his hardened cock from its confines. Harry pulled Daryl's cock into his mouth, sucking it roughly. Daryl let out a low moan. After a few moments, Harry released Daryl's cock and scooted back.

Hermione wasted no time in moving herself back, lowering herself onto Daryl's cock. She pressed her hands to his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. "Gods, you feel so good." Holding onto his shirt still, she began to ride him, moving herself up and down teasingly.

"Fuck, Hermione," Daryl panted, reaching up and lightly toying with one of her nipples. "You look like a fuckin' goddess right now riding me."

She smiled at him, knowing that a compliment from him was high praise. "Daryl," she murmured, wanting to tell him that she loved him, but she refrained. She didn't know if they were there yet, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Besides, sometimes she and Harry weren't even sure if they liked Daryl or not. As he thrust up into her roughly, causing her to gasp, Hermione realised that regardless of how she felt, the sex with Daryl was always great. She would certainly not be giving him up anytime soon, and Hermione knew that Harry felt the same way.

"Mind if I join?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"You needn't ask," Daryl said gruffly. "Mine or hers?"

"Hermione's," Harry said after a moment's consideration. Spitting on his fingers, he lowered his hand to her arse. He slipped one finger, then another, inside of her, slowly preparing her for his cock. Once he felt she was prepared, he tapped Hermione's hip.

Hermione knew what he needed. She pulled off of Daryl, allowing Harry to enter her for a few thrusts before he pulled out. Once his cock was covered in his saliva and her juices, he positioned himself at her arse, pushing in. She initially tensed, but after a moment, her body relaxed, allowing him to enter her fully. Once he was in, Hermione gave him the okay to move.

Harry moved slowly at first, pulling out and pushing back moments, Hermione was panting, pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts. He smirked at Daryl, who was idly stroking his own cock while he watched.

"Okay, Daryl," she told him, ready for him to re-enter her body. Harry and her stopped moving, allowing Daryl to enter her. Biting her lower lip, Hermione took a moment to enjoy the feel of both of her lovers inside of her. It was unlike anything else she had ever experienced, and each time was more incredible than the last. She doubted she would ever tire of having them both at once.

They began to move, as one thrust into her, other pulled out and vice versa. The push and pull rhythm was comforting to Hermione, her body humming in desire as she moved between her two men. Already, she felt her body tightening in preparation of climaxing, and she knew that neither of them would last long as well.

Daryl's hands reached up, caressing her breasts before pinching her nipples lightly. Hermione felt her body tense, and for the fourth time that day, she orgasmed. She groaned both their names, her body shaking as she came.

"Fuck," Daryl hissed, the feel of her orgasming spurring on his own. He pulled out, coming all over his shirt. He lay back in the grass, panting.

Harry, knowing that both of his other partners had reached completion, stopped holding back his own orgasm. He thrust into Hermione's arse a few more times before pulling out, quickly pushing up Daryl's poncho so he could come on Hermione's back.

Once Harry had finished coming, Hermione collapsed into the grass next to Daryl. She panted, trying to catch her own breath. "I don't think I can walk," she murmured, utterly exhausted from the day's events.

"I'll carry you," Daryl said softly, putting his arm around her as he pulled her to his side.

"I think we all need another wash," Harry said with a laugh after he lay in the grass next to them both.

"You better hope you didn't get none of your shit on my poncho," Daryl said gruffly, giving Harry a glare.

Hermione laughed. "He didn't," she assured him. "Now, come on, Daryl. I think I need a washing."

Daryl sighed before sitting up. He removed the rest of his clothing and picked her up. Holding her in his arms, he stepped into the river. Harry joined them moments later.

As the three of them washed up together, Hermione was once more thankful that Daryl had found Harry and her. Daryl had brought them back to salvation, and for that, she would never be able to repay him.

Looking at Daryl, she smiled, leaning in close. "I love you." She whispered it softly, so Harry wouldn't hear, though she knew Harry already knew. The world had gone to shite, but that didn't mean her world went to shite.

Daryl smirked at her before replying in a hushed whisper, "I love you too, Hermione."


End file.
